megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Oni
Oni is a demon in the series. History Oni (鬼) are creatures from Japanese folklore, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls. They are popular characters in Japanese art, literature and theatre. Oni are known for attacking villages and plundering food, riches, and women. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Jaki Race *Megami Tensei II: Brute Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei): Jaki Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Brute Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Brute Race **Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Strength Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Profile They are often henchmen or grunts yet have speaking roles, albeit minor ones. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if.. Hazama's Chapter'' Oni is fought in a room where the player finds a Magic Box which gives the player an item needed to fight Yaksa. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Oni are the main force of the Mantra Army, as several are seen populating both Ikebukuro and the Mantra Headquarters. Aside from the regular Oni, there were also four Oni with special powers, Ongyo-Ki, Fuu-Ki, Sui-Ki and Kin-Ki, who were once the Mantra's elite, before somehow falling out with the Army's Commander, Thor. They were cast out of the Mantra Army and were left to become bandits in the tunnels leading to Asakusa. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Oni can be contracted in Ueno and Ikebukuro during the in-game daytime hours. It appears as the final boss of Act 7 following a player's DB License test. He appears as an enemy in Ikebukuro as a demon contracted by punks, as a summon by the four oni bosses in Shinjuku, one of the invading forces in Shinagawa during the weekend invasion periods, and the boss of the Suginami camp hacked chip instance. An oni non-playable character plays a central role in some limited events, such as Setsubun-themed events, summer beach events, and a Valentine's event where he showed some interest in Moh Shuuvu. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Oni appear as regular enemies in the basements of Sector Antlia. Several special Oni serve as Morax's special elite troopers. Another Oni appears as part of an EX Mission, Fool Eat Meat!, having indeed eaten Cerberus' special dinner. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE'' Oni alongside Fuu-Ki is one of the first demons to attack Walter when he arrives in Tokyo. The Black Samurai is able to defeat both before they could finish Walter and a Casualry. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 4'' Oni is needed to perform a cross fusion along with Fuu-Ki, Sui-Ki and Kin-Ki, in order to create the ultimate persona of the Hermit arcana, Ongyo-Ki. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Ogre. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama´s Chapter'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Wind = - |Expel = - |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = (300%) |Paralyze = (300%) |Stone = (300%) |Strain = (300%) |Sleep = (300%) |Charm = (300%) |Mute = (300%) |Fear = (300%) |Bomb = (300%) |Rage = (300%) |Skill1 = Rampage |Skill2 = Fang Breaker |Skill3 = - |D-Skill1 = Tarukaja |D-Skill2 = Crescent Slice |D-Skill3 = - |Item1 = Brute Horn |Item2 = Life Stone |Item3 = Bead |Password = QW#sxOfWwUhgkang wkhYwkdgwhwwukeG }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' : Panic/Sleep/Bind |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Critical Wave |Effect1 = Weak Physical damage to all enemies, has a high critical rate/low hit rate |Cost1 = 10 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Taunt |Effect2 = Increases attack and decreases defense of all enemies |Cost2 = 20 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Fang Breaker |Effect3 = Weak Physical damage to a single enemy, decreases attack |Cost3 = 12 MP |Level3 = 14 }} ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery See also *Kin-Ki *Sui-Ki *Fuu-Ki *Ongyo-Ki Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons